


“我曾聊表心意”

by Uccello



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 神明伊斯坎达尔在片刻的爱里所见。
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet





	“我曾聊表心意”

神明曾停驻目光。  
荒野之上连沙粒都不滚动分毫，那些声音遥远、嘈杂，却条理分明，自那一刻起前后万年的全部都刻在认知里，祂现在看见挣扎、听见哭喊，同时也看见笑。那些不曾亲眼所见的认知里少年最终一夜未眠，直到破晓也没有再为王的逝去掉下眼泪，仿佛都攒给之后的十年，又或许是留给现在挥霍，此前的充其量都算作利息，因为正穿过炼狱火焰艰难靠近祂的那一个信徒到底哭得像要泣血，为这场相见悲怮得更甚死别。  
一切再重新向前一些，他钻进铺在草叶上的睡袋里，手指收拢去紧紧攥着布料，有颗石子刚好抵着他细瘦的腰侧，他还是不敢挪动，却反复地将一句话含在舌尖又想咽下：既然补魔的话你可以吻我，Rider，仅此一次，我是说为了补魔！……仅仅为此，做更过分也可以。他又想：加上为了效率的借口是否能显得不那样欲盖弥彰？然后他暗自懊恼羞赧，直到被拖入沉沉睡意也没有开口，灵体不留痕迹地贴上他嘴唇，那毫无回报而又不真实的接触毕竟算不得吻。而他现在张开嘴发出不够体面的无声悲鸣，炽热的泪水顺着脸颊滑下去经过唇瓣，甚至滴到舌尖去，他到死都想成为其一部分的、属于这位成为神灵的王的赤色荒漠的热度就借着它贴这唇舌……难道这就算得了吻了吗，世间现下唯一的神或许理应拥有世界万物、理应成为世间万物，包括那泪和汗，血还有干涸的空气。  
一切再继续向后一些，被王给予了奖赏的臣下可以回归长久的平和，披风一角收藏在公寓某处，他不在夜里拿出来看，没有人知晓也就没有人问句原因——要窥探吗，可是伦敦又看不见星星。只有不受限的权能可以知晓一二：他偏好某类游戏与角色的缘由、他被海淹没的梦；英灵触碰过的留下的衣服还时常贴着他的皮肤、不为人知的自渎与假想。他会仗着无法传到座上偶尔克制不住要低低地唤王的名字，而干燥过度的唇被他自己一遍一遍地舔。还有那些脆弱不堪的、固执的、骄傲又自卑的，即使祂不是神明也还能如同十年前一样一眼看穿。他还是恐惧，恐惧也无法左右他决意要道别，即使他不知道他们终究会再次相见。但你我与神知道，他们终将可以真切地拥抱、亲吻，在温吞或汹涌的情欲里沉浮。他们会一同散在某一刻的异变里，在座上如同恒星俯瞰大地，时空意义消散的须臾之后，又在冰天雪地中再见。  
但现在。  
现在，退去吧Rider。他自顾自地说许久，最终以此作结。说自己没有半点成长的青年还是被年岁在身体和精神上都刻了不少痕迹，令咒的红又在他手上亮起。他好像不再哭了，反而扯出相当鲜活的笑来，挂着泪痕，像初为臣子的时候。神明理应无悲无喜，而属于骑阶英灵的那一侧影终究亦是祂本源的组成部分，还是说伊斯坎达尔本也不该受这条框拘束，要说神也自有其喜怒之类，他兀自许可了这仅此一份的称呼指代，就像他兀自占据神明意识的上风去看他、去看他的过往、去看他们的未来。祂的目光仍旧长久地停驻着，被令咒的强制力拖拽、粉碎，直到被卸除神格回归座上。  
但时间对神明有什么意义呢，在短暂的片刻降临于世里，祂看他像看了几万年。


End file.
